<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbyes and good names by ellecim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227111">goodbyes and good names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecim/pseuds/ellecim'>ellecim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecim/pseuds/ellecim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We sat late. We could not tear ourselves away from each other nor persuade ourselves to say the word ‘Farewell!’"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodbyes and good names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Can’t you ask him again,” Victor whined as he sat next to Henry and rested his head on his partner’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>        Henry chuckled, “you know my father won’t change his mind, besides I doubt he would suddenly agree hours before your departure. “He took Victor’s hand and their fingers intertwined. “Besides, aren’t you excited to go study?”</p><p> </p><p>        “I am,” Victor pouted, “but I can’t bear the thought of being apart from you.” </p><p> </p><p>        “It won’t be forever…” Henry spoke to reassure his lover, but Victor could tell he was also trying to keep his own sorrow at bay. </p><p> </p><p>        “You promise you’ll come visit, Clerval?” He looked up at him with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p>        “You know I will,” he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “though I wish you would stop calling me by that name.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Clerval?” Victor looked at him, puzzled. He had always affectionately called Henry by his last name. “What’s wrong with it?”</p><p> </p><p>        “There’s nothing wrong with it,” he shrugged, “I just think Henry Frankenstein has a better ring to it,” a small sly smile grew on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>        Victor laughed, “my dear, are you proposing?”</p><p> </p><p>        “More like prompting you,” Henry jokingly nudged the man next to him.</p><p> </p><p>        “What’s brought this about?”</p><p> </p><p>        “With you leaving me for university, who knows what could happen! All alone here, and with no guarantee you will return for me, I might get lonely…” He spoke in a dramatic and joking tone, “you need to tie me down before it’s too late.” </p><p> </p><p>        Victor smiled and kissed his cheek, “you wouldn’t dare.”</p><p> </p><p>        “No,” Henry laughed. “Oh, but what if being apart from me for so long, your gaze turns to that of lovely Elizabeth?”</p><p> </p><p>        Victor snorted, “even if I wasn’t madly in love with a handsome man already, she is far too preoccupied with Justine.”</p><p> </p><p>        “I do think the idea of marriage holds merit.” </p><p> </p><p>        Victor sighed happily at the thought, “when I come back.” He looked up at his boyfriend with starry eyes, “I want to make something of myself first.”  He settled back against him, “besides, I think Clerval is a much nicer name. One truly befitting of a noble hero such as yourself, it would be a shame to sully the legends that will be told about you with Frankenstein.”</p><p> </p><p>        “But what a name is Frankenstein!” Henry exclaimed with grandeur, “now that’s a name that’s going to do something big!”</p><p> </p><p>        Victor laughed at his dramatics once more. </p><p> </p><p>        Henry continued, “that’s a name that’s going to live on! That’s a name destined for greatness—<em> Frankenstein! </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>